


Aftercare

by bunnkies



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentioned Charlie Magne, Mentioned Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Work, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnkies/pseuds/bunnkies
Summary: Angel gets home from a rough day at the studio, Alastor takes care of him.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Aftercare

Angel got was on his way home from work, exhausted and annoyed. He had a rough day with guys way bigger than him, with kinks he wasn’t into.  
He wanted nothing more than to get drunk as all hell and pass out on the kitchen floor.  
But of course, his ever so loving partner would never let him do that. 

He walked into the hotel, looking like shit he assumed, walking across the lobby. Before he knew it he was spotted by a particular deer.  
“Oh good heavens, you look exhausted! Allow me.” Alastor said as he picked him up with one swift motion.  
Angel was too tired to protest, simply smiling ever so softly.  
Alastor carried him up to their shared room, and into the bathroom.  
“Alright darling let’s get you cleaned up shall we?” Angel nodded his head slowly, and felt as Alastor started to gently remove his coat. 

He trusted Alastor with his life, he would never lay a finger on him in any way Angel hadn’t previously consented to.  
Alastor gently took off the rest of Angel’s clothes, and set them aside.  
Alastor then stood up, and started to run a bath.  
“Which soap would you prefer dear?” He asked, looking through the bottles.  
“Mm, strawberry. And I got a new loofah under da sink.”  
Alastor nodded, pouring a generous amount of the soap into the tub, before going to fetch the loofah.  
Once he got it, the water was about ready, so he picked up Angel once more, carefully lowering him into the tub.

“Care to talk about your day cher?” He asked innocently, as he started to wash his lovers hair.  
Angel shook his head before speaking, “I’d like ya to tell me about yers.”  
Alastor massaged the soap into Angel’s scalp, hoping to relax him, “Alright my dear, today was oh so boring! My dear spider was away at work, and it’s so lonely here without him. Charlie had me help clean the ballroom, something about a Valentines dance. How silly! Niffty helped as well, and Husk stayed at the bar per usual. I saw that Vagatha smile today as well!”  
Alastor continued on and on, now using the loofa to wash his body, until he was ready to fully rinse Angel off, unplugging the drain.  
He dried Angel’s fur the best he could with a towel, and then sat him on their bed, bringing the hair dryer with him. 

It was silent between them as he dried his boyfriend’s hair, making sure all of his fluffiness was perfect. Once he was done he went to grab the first aid kid, and a fresh pair of pajamas for his lover.  
Alastor kissed Angel quickly on the lips, and then started to treat his wounds from work, starting with the bites on his neck.  
“Goodness gracious, rough day hm? I should teach them not to sink their teeth into someone else’s spider.”  
Angel snorted, not giving a proper response, watching as Alastor finished. Once he was done, he handed Angel his favorite pair of pajamas, and let him dress himself.  
“How do you feel my darling?” He asked, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
“Loved.” He smiled. Alastor kissed his lips gently, before pulling the blanket over him, and getting into the bed himself.


End file.
